


If I could fall into the sky

by soups



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soups/pseuds/soups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo misses Bokuto every day, but there are days when he really, <i>really</i> misses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I could fall into the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Belated submission for Bokuroo Week Day 2 - University AU ♡

Sounds of pen tapping lightly into the table filled every corner of his room, a long sigh and a quiet grunt followed. Kuroo stretched his arms up before he surrendered himself to the comfort of the wooden floor, lying down and feeling the wood teasing a shivery cold on his back. He was halfway into finishing this paper that wouldn't be due in another five days, which surprised him the most more than anyone. Champion Procrastinator Kuroo Tetsurou was doing an assignment more than 12 hours before it was due! What on earth could've happened?

He missed _him_ , that was what happened.

Kuroo let out another quiet groan, turning his body around to the right then to the left before settling in, hands reaching and messing up his own bed hair, a mundane action as it gracefully shaped back to its original style as soon as the hands left it. He knew, he knew this was going to happen when Bokuto had told him with the most cheerful smile that he'd got an offer to join Kansai University's volleyball team lineup. "They've got a pretty solid team! I saw them in last year's finals, _man_!" was Bokuto's exact words.

'Don't go,' was what Kuroo had wanted to reply with, 'don't Tsukuba and Tokai in Tokyo want you as well?' was what he'd wanted to say, but "Nice, I wanna hear you come back and speak in a Kansai accent," was what came out instead. That was good enough. Right? It would be too selfish to voice out those thoughts when his boyfriend seemed to have decided his mind and have been so excited for it.

"Hey," Bokuto called after three rounds of 'don't miss me too much' 'that's my line, idiot', gently playing with Kuroo's fringe, looking straight into the other's eyes. "Don't worry, okay? I don't want to leave you either, but I really like this team and I feel that I could bring it somewhere."

Kuroo hated this. He hated how Bokuto could always see straight inside him, even when he hadn't said anything remotely close to it. "Don't cheat on me," Kuroo said jokingly, averting the topic in an attempt to lighten to atmosphere, avoiding Bokuto's stare.

"Hmm, I don't know man, I'm gonna be pretty popular as the new ace of this amazing team, who knows how many people are gonna fall for me."

"Yeah, yeah, where were all these people when you were the ace in Fukurodani?"

"Rude, you just never see me at school," Bokuto said with a small grin, which slowly turned into a soft smile, much to Kuroo's surprise. Once again Bokuto seemed to have noticed the slight tremble at the end of Kuroo's light tone, because he was now pulling the taller into a hug then chaste kisses to the nose and lips, settling his forehead against Kuroo's afterward. "Really, don't worry, okay? Nothing will change," he said, eyes honest and full of emotion before he snuggled his nose into Kuroo's, hands patting the black-haired's head. All Kuroo managed for a reply was a weak attempt to smile that he quickly hid in a peck to Bokuto's cheek and a word that he didn't want to doubt,

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna text you and call you and send you things and visit you lots, okay?"

"...Yeah."

And he did, Bokuto really kept his promise, to Kuroo's relief. Every day started with a way too early 'GOOD MORNIGN U BEDHEAD!!!!' and ended with a sometimes early and sometimes late but never at the right time 'good night n dream of me >3<'. They met once a month—sometimes two when they were both too busy or their schedules didn't match—thank goodness for the easy train and bus access from their two cities. They had dates, attempted to cook together in each other's place, gone too many times to USJ together, had too much food humanly possible in almost every one of their dates... It was just as it had always been before. The only difference was the frequency of their encounters, and the fact that Kuroo could no longer walk down the street and ride the train for 8 stations to Bokuto's house or 3 stations to Bokuto's school whenever he missed him.

The middle blocker shook his head at his thoughts, mentally slapping himself in both cheeks. There you go into sappy mode again, Kuroo Tetsurou! Not good, not good, he scolded himself as he sit back up, huffing audibly. You know what? You should just message him if you'd missed him so much. Yeah, let's do that, he thought as he reached over his phone, typing 'Hey owl head, whatcha doin?'

He didn't press the home button nor put the phone down after the message was sent and instead gaped at the screen for a while, waiting for the last bubble he'd sent to have a 'read' sign beside it. After two minutes of what he decided to be a stupid thing to do, Kuroo chose to go on with the assignment instead of killing himself staring and waiting for a reply. Maybe Bokuto was busy and he'd get back to him later. He knew Bokuto always did.

It took another thirty-six minutes for his phone to finally vibrate (Kuroo knew exactly because although he was "writing", he still spent a few seconds every 2 minutes to glance at the phone to check whether his message had been read or not), and once he heard the vibration the phone made against the table, Kuroo almost leaped from his seat. Oh! Here came the... message from his classmate. Of course.

Sighing quietly, he read the message as he typed a rather cheerful response, 'Yep! Tomorrow at 3 ✌', then proceeded to have a short conversation with the person on the other end before he tapped the back button to check on his conversation window with Bokuto. Still not read, maybe Bokuto was still ou— oh wait, did it just get read now? His eyes widened, and he started to feel embarrassed at how much anticipation he had at the moment. Before he knew it, his phone was vibrating again, longer this time as it was apparently not a message but an incoming phone call. Kuroo tapped the green button in reflex, for one second wondered if he would've seemed too eager for receiving the call so fast, but he found it really hard to care right now.

"Hey there Boku—"

"Makin' my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass and I'm home bound~"

Kuroo stopped his words immediately, eyebrows furrowed, the elation he'd felt was slowly dissolving into confusion. "...Are you singing _One Thousand Miles_?"

"Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making my way through the croooooooowd~"

Kuroo's five seconds of confusion turned into an amused sigh at the cheerful voice from the other side. He turned his body around, leaning his back to the table, letting the floor slid his buttocks a little forward. "Are you drunk? It's still Thursday, Bokuto-kun."

It seemed like the person on the other side wasn't listening, or chose to not listen, as he kept on singing the next words,

"And I need you."

Kuroo stopped chuckling when felt his heart skipping at the split second of pause in Bokuto's voice. He could feel the softness in the melody as the lyrics were sung, and the black-haired had to nervously grin at himself, unknowingly starting to play with the fabric of his shirt.

"And I miss you."

A gulp ran down Kuroo's throat, slowly like there was something blocking in the middle of it, as he passed a tongue over his lips.

"And now I wonder..."

Kuroo bit his inner lip lightly, feeling something warm shooting right into his eyes. He wouldn't be like this had it been the usual days, but today—today he missed him more than usual, he missed Bokuto so much that something silly like this dented a pound on his chest. But at the same time he couldn't stop his lips from forming a smile, his boyfriend's voice sounded a bit hoarse but clear, loud and a little off-tune, just as how he'd always liked it.

The smile widened as Kuroo, quietly at first but increasingly loud, decided to sing along, "If I could fall..."

"...into the sky, do you think time would pass me by?"

"'Coz you know I'd walk a thousand miles..."

"If I could just see you..."

Kuroo felt his chest tightened as his voice trembled into Bokuto's voice inside his ears.

"Tonight."

They both finished the chorus at the same time, and Kuroo could almost see Bokuto smiling when he said the last word. The taller inhaled deeply, unsure if he should say what he wanted to say, fingers grabbing the floor cushion he was sitting on. Maybe he should, and maybe he should buy a train ticket to Osaka for tomorrow after class. Maybe he should ask Bokuto if he wanted to do something together tomorrow, or if he had any plans for the weekend. Yeah, let's do that, Kuroo thought as he let out a huff, a bit louder that he'd intended.

"Bokuto—"

"You're like, half a second behind." Bokuto's laugh cut Kuroo's sentence, and the bedhead widened his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows a little. The surprise turned into chuckles when he realized Bokuto's words, sighing amusedly as he leaned himself forward.

"What?"

"Your voice. It lagged for half a second from my side."

"Really? Man, maybe your coverage's bad."

"Yeah, maybe. You start the next part, I'll sing along this time."

"Huh?" It was Kuroo's turn to laugh, what, did this guy still want to continue? But well he definitely didn't dislike the idea, partly because that was just how Bokuto always was, partly because he wanted to hear his off-tune voice some more. Smiling, he took a short but deep breath before the next melody came out from his lips, "It's always times like these when I think of you, and I wonder if you ever think of me..."

"...of me..." Oh, Bokuto was right, though this time it was the white-haired that was lagging half a second behind from Kuroo's side. The bedhead chuckled with a snicker on his face, but continued without missing a beat,

"'Cause everything's so wrong, and I don't belong living in your precious memory~"

"...mory~"

Kuroo's chuckles had turned into cackles at this point, continuing on while traces of laughter still lingered,

"'Coz I need you." In the split second of the pause, Kuroo realized the words he just sang to and his laughs faded slowly into the the next lyrics, "And I miss you..." His voice was decreasing in volume, the grip he had on the cushion tightened. "And now I wonder..." It decreased so much, so much that it was almost a whisper.

"...nder... If I could fall, into the sky... Do you think time would pass me by?"

Kuroo had to gulp once more, a futile attempt because he could feel himself almost choking, barely making out the next words from his throat.

"'Coz you know I'd walk a thousand miles..."

He could hear the clarity in Bokuto's voice, see the honesty and the softness of the gaze he would've given Kuroo had they been with each other right now, a gaze Bokuto rarely gave to anyone else but often to him.

"If I could just see you..."

Kuroo could feel a chill on his spines, a tremble crawling up his neck.

"...Tonight."

The last word came up almost silently from Kuroo's mouth as he felt something swimming inside his heart, the tips of his fingers shaking. Dammit, this was frustrating. What was this timing, Bokuto Koutarou? Did you know how much Kuroo was missing you right now? Did you do it on purpose?

"Bokuto..." Kuroo called again, the quietness of his voice surprised even himself. He gritted his teeth, 'I miss you' almost came out of his throat but it felt like something was blocking him to, something that he didn't kn—

"KUROO!" A sudden loud voice came from the speaker, much to Kuroo's surprise, snapping him out of the current state he was in. Dammit Bokuto, _what_?!

"Oi! Are you trying to kill my..." He stopped for a moment, eyebrows furrowed. "...ears..." His words trailed off as his blinks were paced faster than they'd been seconds ago. Huh? He looked to the left and right. Huh? That was weird. Was it just him or the phone speaker really wasn't the only source Kuroo heard that yell from? "...Bokuto. Where are you right now?"

"TAKE A GUESS!" came another loud chirp from the phone and somewhere else and it took no time for Kuroo to move hastily to stand up, his knee knocking the bottom side of the table in the process, but he couldn't care less. Phone still in his hand, he ran to the door, his chest thumping so hard that it rivaled the stomps his feet made against the wooden floor, and he wondered if Bokuto could hear it through the phone. Swiftly he turned the doorknob, heart beating louder by every millisecond, by every move he made, by every centimeter of movement of the door he was pulling.

He was there.

Bokuto was there, he was really there, standing in front of Kuroo, with his stupid grin and stupid hair and stupid face that Kuroo had missed so much.

"Surprise!" Bokuto said, and his voice echoed half a second late in the phone speaker in Kuroo's hand. "My class tomorrow is cancelled and I thought—"

But Bokuto couldn't finish his sentence as a pair of lips sealed his, and they were pulled away before he could return the kiss. Kuroo moved forward, circling his arms around Bokuto's chest, resting his chin on the wide shoulder, and after a few seconds of silence finally managed a, "Hey." Really, if there were anyone shocked by his actions, Kuroo was the most surprised of them all.

Bokuto's eyes widened in a pleasant surprise, but laughter escaped him in no time as he, too, wrapped Kuroo's torso with his arms. "Wow, you missed me _that_ much, huh?"

"Shut up," Kuroo said in a protest that didn't sound too much like one, not when he had such a stupidly wide grin on his face. "You can't possibly tell me you're not here because you miss me too."

"I didn't say that," Bokuto said, pulling back to give Kuroo a peck. "I always miss you, you know that."

Kuroo laughed at the reply, not noticing the slight flutter of his heart. "Wow, and I thought I was the cheesy one in this relationship."

"Whose influence do you think this is?!" Bokuto retorted, grinning while giving Kuroo a playful slap on his back. Kuroo groaned.

"That hurt, idiot!"

"Huh, just by something like that? Did you get weaker while I wasn't here? Tsk, tsk, that's a sign of old age, Kuroo Tetsurou."

Kuroo let out another groan as he lightly knocked his forehead to Bokuto's, earning him a sound of protest and a long, fond kiss on the lips.

"Hey," Kuroo said quietly as they pulled away, he could still feel Bokuto's breathing on his lips when he leaned in for another hug. "...I really did miss you."

"I know," Bokuto replied, closing his eyes, enjoying the warmth Kuroo's body gave him. "Me, too."

Kuroo hated living away from Bokuto like this. He'd taken it for granted that they'd spent the three years of high school so close to each other, which had made the move even harder. He hated that he needed to take a 3.5-hour train to see his boyfriend, that he needed to ride a 6-hour bus to see his face, that he had to travel for 500 km to be enveloped by his warmth. He hated that he'd thought the feeling of longing would fade away in passing years, but it had gotten stronger instead. Kuroo really, really hated a lot of things about them being far away from each other—but times like this made the distance worth it.

Bokuto made the distance worth it.

 

 


End file.
